


Fairground Fellows

by WriteNow



Series: Johnlock Shorts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenge Response, Declarations Of Love, Fairground, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are in the fairground, that Greg Lestrade recommended to them. They plan to ride the Big Dipper, the ultimate romantic ride. When things don’t go to plan, will they still manage to have their perfect romantic moment?





	Fairground Fellows

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Johnlock fic. Please kudos, comment or subscribe. I really appreciate your feedback and support.

Sherlock and John had just arrived at an amusement park that Lestrade had recommended. He said it was very romantic, especially the Big Dipper, a 50m tall drop tower.

They spent the whole day in the fairground. John won Sherlock a teddy bear in a shooting game, his military experience coming in useful. Sherlock won John a coconut in the coconut shy, discovering a hidden talent. They had so much fun, they forgot about the Big Dipper.

The park was about to close when Sherlock remembered. They ran to the ride but it was closing. “Please let us ride,” John begged.

“I’m sorry, we’re closing. You’ll have to come back tomorrow,” the man, who was running the ride, replied.

“Please, sir, there are a few more minutes before the park closes. We have to go back to London tomorrow and our friend said it was the top romantic ride. Please let us do it,” Sherlock reasoned.

“Alright. But only because I’m married. It’d be a shame for a couple to miss out.”

They boarded the ride and slowly ascended.

“What did he mean? Are we a couple?” John asked.

“Would you want that?” Sherlock replied.

“Yes.”

They held hands and looked out across the park. The sunset created a beautiful amber glow.

They closed their eyes and fell, holding their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Please give kudos to show me your appreciation, comment to tell me what you thought and subscribe to see more of my work. I love hearing what you have to say!


End file.
